


Of Falling Leaves and Ringing Bells

by MoriannaBlack



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, more so something to test the waters, title may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriannaBlack/pseuds/MoriannaBlack
Summary: It isn't easy to be a cat themed superhero with a kwami who always wants cheese. It isn't easy to attend a festival with a bodyguard who won't let you have any fun either. Or smell of Camembert all the time. What is a young teenager to do?(This summary will change in the future when a plot is more solidified.)





	Of Falling Leaves and Ringing Bells

You would think that being a teenager was fun. 

 

You would thing being allowed to go to school when you weren’t able to your whole life would be thrilling. Being in actual class rooms. Having teachers focus on not just you. Enjoying the company of friends and classmates even if some can be rather… clingy. Even if I have to attend many lessons outside of school and model. I rather enjoyed my piano lessons. Fencing comes in handy during certain situations. Speaking different languages just adds character. Even the modeling can be fun at times, especially if my friends are in the right places then sometimes I get to do photoshoots with them. Even my room had everything a teen like me could ask for. However, there is always one constant that is agonizing beyond anything that I could ever imagine…

 

“NOOOO! MY PRECIOUS CHEESE IS ALL GONE! MY DELICIOUS CAMEMBERT!” 

 

My camembert loving destruction bringing cat looking god. 

 

“I will buy more cheese later Plagg, I need to finish this assignment right now.” 

 

“But I’m hungry now!”

 

My kwami was floating in front of my face causing my attention to be on him rather then my homework. “You know Plagg, if you let me finish my assignment, I will buy you a whole wheel of it.” That seemed to make him stop and sit on my desk quietly. I sighed and went back to my work. Assignments, modeling, fencing, piano, Mandurian, friends, what more could I possibly have to do today? 

 

Of course, there was a knock at my door… “Your father would like to speak with you.” I sighed and closed my textbook. “Coming Nathalie,” I spoke to my father’s assistant. How this woman managed to handle my father, I would never know. 

 

I made my way to my father’s office, giving a knock on the door. “You wanted to see me father?” I asked walking in. 

 

“Have you completed your school assignments?” He asked not looking up from his work. 

 

“Almost. I have a few more questions to answer and then I am done all of my school work,” I answered. Only three more then I had to go buy Plagg more cheese. Fun.

 

“Very good. Now, this weekend I will be away on a business trip,” he started. Of course, he would be away on the weekend of the fall festival. “It is a very important business trip which I cannot miss. I expect you to be on your best behaviour and make sure to attend all of your scheduled photoshoots.” 

 

I went wide eyed. “But father, this weekend is the-” “Fall festival, yes,” he cut me off. “I expect you to be at the three scheduled in the festival as well. We must advertise the new fall line. Nathalie will handle the details for your whereabouts each day. Is that clear?” he questioned.

 

Even though there was no denying anything he said, I answered, “Yes father.” There went my plans for the weekend. And to think, I could have been hanging out with my friends for once with no- 

 

“When you finish your photoshoots, you may attend the festival. I expect you home by eight, no later. That goes for both nights,” he said. Wait… did he just…

 

“Y-Yes. Of course! Thank you, father!” I said smiling wide. I could go to the festival! With my friends! “I am going to go finish my homework now.” I turned to the door and was ready to walk out. 

 

“Oh, and one more thing.”

 

So close. So very close to getting out without anything more. “Yes father?” I asked turning back to face   
him. 

 

“You must take your body guard with you during the festival.”

 

Anything but that! “Yes… of course, father…” I really did not want to take the Gorilla with me when I was with my friends but if it meant I could go to the festival then I would. I would for my friends! 

 

I made my way back up to my room where Plagg was looking through my notes. “When are you ever going to use the Pythagorean Therum in the real world?”

 

“I honestly don’t know, but if I want to go to the festival this weekend I have to finish this homework,” I said sitting back down. Plagg flew up to be in front of my face again. “Maybe you will get to see Adrien~” he teased. 

 

I rolled my eyes. “Adrien is just a friend Plagg, how many times do I have to say that?” I told him as I went back to my homework. Why did everybody keep saying that? Adrien was my very good friend. Of course I would love to see him. Spending time with him, Alya, and Nino were always fun times!

 

“Marinette, your dinner is ready.”

 

“Coming Nathalie!”

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you didn't see that coming~


End file.
